


The King - Eret

by Somebody_is_nobody



Series: the king - eret - dream smp [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Eret Angst, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad, Songfic, Tears, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), feed me your tears please, karl needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_is_nobody/pseuds/Somebody_is_nobody
Summary: Song fic based of 'the king' by Ethan jewell.Will have three endings written.Disclaimer: I do not ship anyone in this book. Everything is platonic and they are all just friends.
Relationships: None
Series: the king - eret - dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134149
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. The King - bad end

Once upon a time there was a powerful king  
He ruled half of the world he ruled half of everything

Eret was walking through the empty halls of his castle thinking about what he did to be here. Eret knew he had no power over what the others did. He knew that dream only wanted the people to see a neutral king. He knew dream just wanted him to sit there and look pretty. He knew dream held all the power over him and he could take it away at any moment. He knew all this and yet he knew he wasn't wanted back in l'manburg. Eret regrets.

I mean some really loved him  
Some really like him  
Man they must be really dim

No one actually liked eret. They all loved them, no one liked him though. When eret went outside he knew people still didn't trust him. He knew they didn't want him there. Karl would come up to him every now and then. Eret liked Karl. Karl liked him. But eret didn't know that.

His smile shook the stenches of the rotten undergrounds  
His snakelike words manipulated those around  
But nobody care cause he's the kind of the world  
I mean around him, we never got bored

Eret rarely smiled anymore. I mean he smiled but never really smiled for himself. He would get pity "how are you doing"s and "how are you feeling" but he could always tell the he was okay with a smile. No one could notice the tears he was holding back behind his glasses. Not that anyone would care anyways. Karl did.

Jester jester, come tell those funny jokes  
The king doubles over, he laughs and he croaks  
Hiding his insecurities behind a great grand cloak  
What a fantastic, powerful bloke

Karl could always make eret smile. Never failed at it. Karl would call it a victory when he got eret to laugh. Karl knew eret always wore his glasses to hide his eyes. That's why he would always try and steal them. That rarely happened though because eret was just so tall. He felt like a midget next to eret. Eret's aura felt so strong, only he had seen eret at his lowest, and he never wanted to see it again.

Knight, great knight, say, where art thou  
With your fancy sword and your Turkish bow  
Please, sir knight, make the king feel superior  
And while your at it call in the fiddler

Dream always paid no attention to eret. Eret was fine with that, he kept telling himself that. Dream always made eret feel inferior. Dream knew this, but he didn't care. He was the king. He had eret to just be there. Dream knew Karl liked him. He also knew this made sapnap angry. He didn't nothing to stop the fight between the two.

All these distractions, and all of his might  
Couldn't help the king with his deep internal fight  
With his army, he'd won many a battle  
But this one, this one was different

Eret's only escape was through Karl. When Karl didn't show up some days he would be left alone with his thoughts. He hated his thoughts. It was like he was at a constant war with himself. Except the other side had a whole army, he was just one person. He was losing. He'd never admit that. That was is fatal mistake.

The king sat high on his throne that was filled with hurt  
While all of his peasants below just moped in the dirt  
He sat high on his throne, both day and night

Eret hated his throne. He refused to even sit on it. He would stare at it, mocking him. He realized that he had a better life then most people in the village. Or at least he thought he did. Maybe not.

But he was shaky, hiding behind his great might  
Yeah, all the king's horses and all the kings men couldn't put him back together again.

Everyone believed that eret was okay. Everyone thought that eret was selfish for not helping them with all the stuff he had. He did have all this stuff right, he was a selfish king that was always okay right. Maybe this attitude was why they couldn't save him. Not like they would do anything if they realized anything, they were all to greedy to see what eret was really hiding. Everyone besides Karl.

Because he abused and used and showed off his powers  
But that's a story for another hour

Eret had no power over anything. Dream had all the power. Which is exactly why when dream messed up the blame would immediately go to eret because he WAS the king in their eyes. He was supposed to make all the decisions. He controlled everything. Right?

Once upon a time there was a fucked up king  
He wore a fake crown and took all of everything

Eret tried to do what he could to give back to people. He wanted to help them as much as he could. Even though he knew his crown was just there to mock him about how powerless he actually was. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he tried. He really tried.

The throne that he sat on was made out of lies  
So maybe, just maybe, he'd fit in with the guys

Eret just wanted them to like him again. He just wanted his family back. He knew he was selfish for betraying his family for stupid riches. He thought it had been a good idea at the time, but with how dream treats him like something that could be replaced at anytime, like he didn't matter at all, he realized that he much rather would have had died with his family than have an empty castle with no one that cared for him. He knows that Karl was trying but just like the others, Karl didn't actually care for him. It was pity.

Messing up his arm at 3 am  
His favorite hobby ever since the sacrificed lamb

Eret had found an escape. An escape that he would tell no one about. It was great relief. Sometimes he wishes that it would let him sleep forever, but he knew he had to stay to not be a burden on others.

His servants and peasants saw right through the show  
This king, this ruler, was beginning to slow

Eret had gotten tired of hiding his internal fight. Slowly the people around him started to notice. They asked him if he was okay more often, but he's the king why would he have any reason to do that?

You see his kingdom so we're his walls

Karl was effected by eret too. He felt like he wasn't enough for eret. He felt that eret was worse because of him. Maybe, just maybe if eret hadn't let go Karl wouldn't have gotten surprise jumped by that creeper. Maybe then Karl would still be next to him, making him laugh, making him smile. Eret wishes it was him instead of Karl.

You could see right inside, see his true inner calls  
For help he would scream, both day and night  
But why would we help him? He's the king with all his might

Eret could barely get out of bed in the mornings, his only motivation was to go see Karl in the medicine hut. Karl had a low rate of living, but eret has to hope. Hope that Karl will be okay. If he wasn't, eret has no idea what would happen to himself. He already hated living, don't take away his only thing that would make him happy.

So his peasants then left him, on the floor to yell and bleed  
Another good story to tell so it seemed

Eret ran, eret ran as fast as he could back to his castle. He did want to believe it. It wasn't real, he would go home and Karl would be sitting right outside the gate making him laugh like usual. Eret got to his house and just ran to his 'room'. Eret landed slammed his door and ripped his glasses off, he fell to the floor breaking down in tears. It hurt. Eret look over to the bathroom. Yes. Yess that would do just perfectly. Eret ran into the bathroom scrambling to find his blade. He look through blurry eyes and a shaking figure, as he put the blade against his arm, a feeling he was all to familiar with. "I can finally be with Karl, and only Karl." Eret started slashing his arm. Some gashes deeper that others. He switched arms half way through sometime. It wasn't working fast enough. Eret look over at the curtains. There were decorative ropes draping across the curtains. Eret grabbed the rope getting blood everywhere as it was still dripping. He tied it to the chandelier. He was about to do it when he felt regret. Like this was a bad idea. 'Oh' he thought. I should make a note. He scribbled a note to everyone. He had nothing but good things to say about everyone. Even if this was their fault. Eret went back to the chair. He stood up on it. He smiled. And he kicked the chat away. It will all be gone soon.

Then one day they realized their fatal mistake  
The king, now dead, burned himself at the stake.

Karl sat up fast gasping for breath. "Eret?" Sapnap went up to Karl and told him that he told eret that he had died. Karl screamed at him. He ran. Just like eret Karl ran but unlike eret he had three followers and people that were concerned. Karl booked it through the gate and to erets room. He slammed the door open to just see eret hanging there. He just stared. He felt nothing. Until sapnap touched him. "Karl what's wro-" They all saw eret there. With a smile on his face. He was so pale. Dream ran and cut eret down. Karl pushed him out of the way and grabbed eret. He cried while yelling at him to come back, that it wasn't his time to go yet. Karl screamed and bawled. He wanted no comfort from the people that were there. The things that made eret do this. Karl saw the note. He read it.

Sorry about this everyone. I shouldn't have taken my life. Such a burden to have to take care of my body. But Karl is gone. Karl's gone and he was the only thing that made me smile anymore. Karl was a great awesome friend. I don't blame anyone this was all my fault. Tommy, tubbo, Wilbur, niki, and fundy I'm sorry. You guys were like family to me. I wish I hadn't betrayed you guys. It's so lonely in the castle which is why I give it to you guys. There enough room for you guys to have your own two rooms. They are already empty. I don't blame you either dream. I wouldn't trust a person that just so easily traded their family with fortune either. I'll miss you guys but at least I'll be with Karl. I love you guys.  
-eret.

Karl burst in tears. He had to go tell the l'manburgians. Wilbur cried while holding fundy and niki who were bawling in his arms, tubbo was being held up by Tommy, they were both bawling. Eret smiled for afar. "I'll miss you guys." They all heard in the wind. They smiled knowing that eret would be watching them at all times. Eret never left Karl's side, and he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry i cried too.


	2. i felt bad lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for it being almost two months so im gonna give you guys three paragraphs and ill have the rest up eventually and this chapter will be gone.

Karl had no idea what to do now. Eret was gone. Eret wasn’t gone. But he is. No he’s not that was just your imagination. But… but I saw him han- I saw him. No you didn’t. But i-. You just think you did you can go see eret right now! R-really? Of course now Run! 

Karl started sprinting towards the (eret’s) castle. All he could think of was eret. He ran through the gate that was slowly eroding away. He sprinted all around the castle looking everywhere, in every room, and every hallway. Erets bedroom. Karl didn’t want to go in. He just stood outside erets room staring at the door. Karl was scared of what he would see. It had only been two days since… that happened. He didn’t want to go in. so he didn’t. He went home and curled up in bed. His bed. It was so empty after he had the fight with sapnap. He was so alone. 

Quackity was angry. He was angry at Sapnap for doing that to Karl. For telling eret that karl was dead. For hurting karl. For l. Y. I. N. G. quackity was currently crying while dead on walking straight for sapnap. Sapnap was standing with George after Dream had yelled at them for doing that to karl. They knew he didn’t like eret either but they also knew that it would hurt their best friend as well not just get rid of eret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry, but i also cried too.


End file.
